


Great Love

by Mweir1990



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/F, Flyleaf song, New Horizons Album, No stupid Edward!, Song Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:34:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23395588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mweir1990/pseuds/Mweir1990
Summary: Bella is dead. Killed by Victoria. At least that's what Alice saw before the girls future could no longer be seen. Alice is back to find her. Even if its only a body, while coming to terms with her feelings for the human girl. Her pain is unimaginable for she knew they had a love that was everlasting. Parts 1 and 2 takes place after and during the cliff diving scene in New Moon.
Relationships: Alice Cullen/Bella Swan
Comments: 3
Kudos: 112





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm new here and this is the first Bellice Story I'm posting on here. I have many but they of course are under development right now. Let me know what you guys think of this one. Its my first song fic based off of the Flyleaf song Great Love. It's honestly the most Bellice song I have ever heard. Some of the story is a little OC but this was written a long time ago; basically when I had no idea what I was doing. Lol.

APOV:

There I stood, right where Bella's heart was forever broken by my fool brother. The trees surrounded me like a cocoon. It was a protective vessel. It helped me be a part of her that I wanted to be for so long. I looked to the ground and could almost see her body quivering from tears. They entered my own eyes and I let out a sob. My breath caught in my throat as I tried to take in air I did not need. Knowing Bella's fate made everything hard. I clutched at my chest where my heart used to beat. The pain there was unbearable.

The tears made my vision blurry. The pain made my entire body ache. I knelt down to the dirt where her body once laid. I whispered her name like I was speaking to the heavens. Could she hear me? Would she listen after what I did to her?

I left. We all left. We took everything from her when we did. I knew that us leaving would break her in a way that would leave the world weeping for her. For a time she seemed fine. I would peek into her future and see her hanging out with Jake and the rest of the wolves of La Push. Then when Harry Clearwater died, Jake left too and had to deal with his destiny of being a shifter. Bella was once again broken. Friends left her, we left her.

Edward tried to tell us it was for the best, but I knew differently. I tried to reason with them. With the whole family, but once again, Edward won out. He always got his way, he was Carlisle's first born son. The apple of my father's eye. I actually slapped him for what he was making me do. I cried for a long time that night. The thought of leaving my best friend was just too much to take.

Bella's birthday party echoed in my mind as if it were yesterday. When she got that paper-cut, time just seemed to stop. I knew what was going to happen next. Jasper was still so young to our way of life. I knew he would jump at the first sight of human blood. He lunged for the girl a moment later. Edward of course got between and pushed Bella back. Not knowing his own strength he knocked her right into the wall and her arm went right through a glass table we had. Her blood flowed like water from a fountain. Both Emmett and Carlisle had a hard time holding the blonde back.

Knowing he was still my husband at the time, I had to go to him and make sure he could come out of his blood induced haze. Bella looked at me and I looked back into her eyes. Her chocolate eyes looked at me in both sadness and regret. I wanted to go to her right then and help her. I wanted to let her know that everything was okay, but Edward and Carlisle were by her side when I reached up to her.

I remember putting my arm down and clasping my hands in front of me. Bella looked at me with tears in her eyes fearing I would leave. All I did was utter my weak apology and followed after Jasper and his twin Rosalie.

Now I was clutching at the dirt underneath my hands and pounding at the ground. I cursed Edward for leaving her here. Leaving her seemingly unprotected. Then I cursed Jacob. He could've stayed where I was forced to leave. I cursed myself for not telling her how I truly felt for her. She was my best friend sure but the truth was, I cared so much more for her. Did I love her? Was I in love with her? I clutched at my chest again registering the pain. Yes; I loved her more than anything.

I got up from my spot on the forest floor, bidding adieu to her frame still imbedded in the dirt. I started walking to the La Push border and stood in another place where Bella would make a decision that would shake the foundations of my entire being.

In my visions of her with Jake, they would often talk about cliff diving with him and his friends. During the time of our departure, Bella was famous for doing daring things. She was quite an adrenaline junkie. She was definitely up for it at one point.

One day I had a vision of her up on the cliff and I watched as she stepped forward toward the edge.

Vision:

She took off the jacket she was wearing and took a deep breath in through her nose. When she released it, she looked down at the current. Bella watched the water crash along the rocks of the cliff-side and stepped back, almost nervous about her decision.

"I have to do this. It's the only way you'll stay with me."

She spoke to the wind. Her long dark hair was flowing in the breeze as she took in the thought of jumping to what could possibly be her death.

A twig snapped in the forest behind her.

I closed my eyes and clutched my fists seeing it again.

Bella turned sharply and gasped as our enemy Victoria now stood before her. Her hair a red fiery mess of curls flowing down her back. A sneer was plastered on her face in a silent victory. She had been after my Bella for months after we killed her mate. We tried to catch her and we failed, the shifters tried to catch her and she also got away from them. Now that both Jake and I were gone, she found now to be the best time to enact her revenge.

I played this scene over and over in my mind. Victoria reached for Bella's neck and gripped it in her hand. Bella began gasping for breath and scratching at the nomad's hand. The red head walked to the side of the cliff and held Bella above the water. A long drop awaited her decent. But the human knew that wasn't the only thing Victoria wanted. Bella knew that what she wanted more than anything was to taste her blood. Victoria's eyes were dark with hunger as she starred at the pale skin of Bella's neck.

A sob entered my throat as Bella moved the collar of her shirt and gritted her teeth as she muttered,

"Do it."

The red heads sneer became a wide evil grin.

"I'm going to enjoy this."

She shot forward and bit into Bella's neck.

I watched and screamed in horror as Bella cried out in pain. Victoria took many pulls of blood from her before she decided she was done. When she stopped she looked at the human and waited a moment before she looked at her in disgust. Bella gritted her teeth from the immense pain in her neck and tried to move but couldn't. Once again, she held Bella over the water for a moment and then dropped her like she was nothing.

Present:

As if I had been there, I chased after Bella during her decent and screamed her name.

"BELLA!"

She reached up toward the sky in my vision. Almost as if she could see me and was reaching for me to save her. To hold her as she met the inevitable. Just as we were about to hit the water, I saw our fingers begin to touch. I would be able to save her.

But I felt nothing as I hit the water. No pain, no cold, just an emptiness I hadn't felt in a very long time. I let the current bring me to the surface and I just laid there. The pain of the tears being held back intensified as I floated there on my back. I cursed and screamed at the sky because if I had just realize my feelings for her sooner, if I had just given in to my heart's desire, all of this could've been avoided.

As I laid there with nothing but my thoughts and my unshed tears, all I could think about was the night Bella and I almost kissed.

______________________________

It was just a few months after the incident with James and she could still barely move. I would help when no one else could. I would help her get dressed and showered for the day and take her to and from school. She seemed to only trust me with those kinds of things. It was on one of these particular nights when I realized how beautiful she was. I always knew she was beautiful ever since my first vision of her, but to actually be able to see her whole body, now that was something else entirely. 

I had a bath prepared for her and I tried to look away as she disrobed and dropped into the warm soapy water.

I could feel my eyes darken in hunger. Not for her blood, but for her body. Bella dropped into the water to soak her hair and when she rose that's when I knew my eyes were completely black. She gasped at the sight of them, and I got up to check myself in the mirror. I felt her hand upon my wrist in mid-turn. I looked at her in surprise. Her dark chocolate eyes bore into my very soul. I felt myself move back to her and my near black eyes starred right back into hers. I could see Bella's pupils dilate as she continued to look at me and breath in my presence. 

To my surprise I did not see this coming.

With all of my powers of foresight, I did not see anything to indicate that she would be reaching up to me, putting a warm hand against my cold cheek. I leaned into it then, wanting nothing more than to bask in her warmth. I gasped as she leaned closer to my face, but followed her action none the less. This is what I had wanted for so long. Even after my first vision of her. Right and wrong be damned.

That was when we heard a knock at the bathroom door. Bella gasped and shot back almost realizing her mistake. I contained my thoughts and feelings as I got up from my position and answered the door. When I pulled it open, I saw her father, Charlie standing there. He looked confused for a moment and asked.

"Alice, what are you doing here?"

He smiled as he asked. I always knew I was his favorite Cullen ever since we arrived. I smiled back at him but the gesture never reached my eyes.

"I'm just helping Bella out, Charlie. She's been having a rough time since her accident." 

Charlie nodded and left us to our business after that.

When I made my way back to Bella, all I wanted to do was cry. She was what I wanted my whole entire existence. A future with her was all I ever wanted. But I couldn't do that to Edward or Jasper. Not after everything we've been through as a family. Bella remained silent as well, but tried to grab my hand. When she place her warm one on top of mine, I jerked back. Not because I wanted to, but because I had too.

She looked at me then with a pain in her eyes that spoke volumes. 

"Let's just get you cleaned up Bella. Edward should be here soon." 

I washed Bella's hair for her but I handed her the loofa when it was time to clean her body. I couldn't touch her even innocently; it would truly ruin me. I blurred out of the bathroom after that to pick out a set of pajamas for Bella to wear. I stood in the closet for a long time, trying to regain my self-control. All I knew was that I had to be gone by the time my brother arrived. What else could I do? Sit there while he got to hold her in his arms? Watch as he got to kiss her soft, warm lips? No. I couldn't bear it.

While I was thinking of something to think about other than my best friend/brother's girlfriend, I heard the door open to reveal a towel clad Bella Swan. She limped into the room and saw the pajamas I chose for her. She tried hard to put them on by herself, but her body was still very fragile. 

Not wanting her to go through the pain, I sighed and helped her dress. Bella sat down on the bed and waited patiently for me to put her flannel pants on. Of course she tried talking about the incident in the bathroom but I wouldn't hear it.

"Alice, please look at me."

Her voice quivered as she spoke.

I did as she requested and her eyes were wide with sadness and fear. She was thinking I would leave, stop being her friend; as if that could ever happen. But I knew I had to get away from her for a little while. I put a hand on her knee and smiled a little.

"I'm not going anywhere Bella. I promise."

A small smile broke out onto her face as well. That's when I knew I had to continue before I lost my nerve. 

"But I can't do this right now. I have these feelings for you that I can't explain. Feelings that I shouldn't be having, ones that scare the crap out of me. I can't do this Bella. I'm sorry. I don't want to hurt anyone."

My eyes glazed over. A signal that a vision was coming along. Edward would be here any moment. So I opened her window and looked up at the night sky. It was a full moon tonight. I smiled at that. I looked back at her and spoke very lightly. Never thinking she would actually hear me. 

"I love you Bella."

I pushed myself off of her windowsill and ran off into the forest to hunt. To my surprise I could still hear her sweet voice echo to my ears.

"I love you too."  
____________________________________

I blinked pulling myself from the memory. I could feel my head hit the sand of the beach. Did I care? No. Did I care that all of my designer wardrobe as possibly ruined by the water? No. All I cared about was Bella and her fate.

I remembered when I first had the vision of her dying by the hands of Victoria. I was playing a sad tune on my violin when it happened. I screamed to the heavens and sobbed. I threw my beloved instrument across the room and watched it shatter into a million pieces. The entire family ran to see what the matter was. All except for my idiot telepathic brother. Edward was no-where to be found, probably brooding over some shit. He had taking a liking to it recently.

I didn't care. All I wanted to do was die right along with her. Jasper felt my pain and could barely stand as he did. I sobbed and cried out the injustice that had befallen Bella. I turned to each of them and shouted what had happened to her. All of them looked ashamed and heartbroken at the same time. It served them right for what they did to her. I tried to warn them about something like this happening, but now wasn't the time for I told you so's.

Everyone cried as I shared my vision with them. Even Rosalie. I knew the blonde had a soft spot for the human somewhere, she just had a hard time showing it.

I didn't know how long I stood there just looking out into her future. I found nothing. I went rigid however when I felt a hand on my shoulder. About to attack, I turned around and hissed at the intruder only to find Jasper standing there.

"You loved her didn't you?" 

He looked at me sadly as her spoke. Jasper already knew my answer, he could feel all of the emotions from everyone in the house. He already knew, but he needed me to say it. Hell, I needed to hear myself say it.

"Yes."

I hugged the poor man with all of my strength and cried into his shoulder. He was a good man. He did nothing but treated me right since we had been together. And look what I had done to him. Everything just got so messed up so fast.

I felt a slight nudge and I separated from him.

"You have to find her Alice." Jasper spoke calmly.

I shook my head and wrapped my arms around myself. 

"There's nothing to find Jasper."

"You have to find her, even if it's only just a body." 

He elaborated and I knew I had to find her, lay her to rest if I could. Sure, Charlie would be heartbroken, Jake too, but there was nothing else I could do. I owed it to Bella. She was my friend, my one true love in this mess. So I nodded and ran to pack a bag for the trip.

Did I know if I was going to return? No. All I knew was that I wanted to die right along with Bella. Be in her arms for all eternity. Just not in the way either of us had expected.  
Once I relived each moment over and over again, I pulled myself up off of the sand and looked out onto the horizon.

"I love you Bella. I will be with you again. Soon."

Then I made my way back home. I dried myself off and changed into more of my best clothes. For I had one more stop to make and then it would be over. I wandered into the garage and found my car parked right where it had been for months.

I could've sworn the thing was catching dust. I got in and opened the garage for my departure. I noticed my cell phone had also been untouched in the center console and picked it up to dial a now familiar number. A strong male voice answered on the other side. I knew this would be my salvation.  
"How do I get in touch with Aro Volturi?"


	2. Chapter 2

Bella's POV

Three Days Earlier.

There I stood on the precipice of a cliff, ready to jump. I looked down at the current and took in the intensity of it. The more I thought about jumping to see my love, the more I thought about the past we shared.

Our friendship lasted for as long as I could've hoped for. We shared so much with each other. Our fears, our doubts, our hopes. Nothing could take away from that bond.

When I had gotten taken by James she was the one to save me. Of course Edward was the one that sucked his venom out of me risking everything he stood for, but Alice was the one who tore the head from the bastard's shoulders. She was the one that put his remains to the torch.

I remembered when she reached me, covering my bloody arm with her hand. There was no doubt in her mind that she wanted to be the one to take James's venom from my body. Edward however pushed his way through to me and took Alice's attention elsewhere. Before I passed out from the pain in my arm, I watched as she stoked the flames and quite literally danced in front of the pyre.

I never forgot the look in the pixies eyes. A mixture of fear, and love, and determination. I fell in love with that look.

For months she looked after me. There were times that I couldn't bear to be away from her but I urged myself to be reminded that Edward was my boyfriend and Alice had been mated to Jasper for almost a century. There were times when I cried myself to sleep in Edward's arms. Not because I was plagued by nightmares like he had thought but by the thought that Alice would never know how I truly felt.

Then the night came when I couldn't hold myself back anymore.  
_________________________________________

Alice was at the house, helping me with my bath as always since the accident, as everyone likes to call it. She helped me undress but I couldn't help but wonder at the look in her eyes as she lifted my shirt. It looked like a hunger had come over her, but I knew it wasn't for she always told me she hunted right before she got there.

I remember lifting myself into the tub where the warm bubbly water awaited me. The bubbles smelled of cedar and pine. It was my favorite scent. Or maybe it was Alice. The scent of the forest lingering on her after the hunt.

I sunk myself under the water to wet my hair, and when I came up, the pixies eyes were all but black. Coal covered the beautiful copper that I had been used to for some time now. Honestly though I couldn't turn myself away from the longing in her eyes. It was the same look I had given myself in the mirror time and time again when I thought about Alice. I gasped at a certain realization and she took it as an intake of breath in fear. Alice got up to check herself in the mirror but I grabbed her wrist to stop her.

We stared at each other for a long time before I found the courage to move. I reached up and put a hand against her cold cheek. I knew she wanted to flinch at the touch but couldn't move away. She didn't want to hurt me. I knew that.

When Alice never moved away or protested to my touch, I moved closer to her, almost leaning over the edge of the bath tub. I watched as her eyes drifted shut and I could almost feel her breath on my face before we heard a knock at the door. We both jumped away from each other and I immediately regretted that. Alice looked away from me and got up to open the door. There was Charlie on the other side, wondering what the pixie was doing here. She gave the explanation that we all practiced. When Charlie nodded and went away, Alice closed the door and moved back to me.

She had that same look that I saw when she saved me from James. It made me want to kiss her all the more. It made me want to express my love for her. But then in a flash, she said nothing and moved to help me wash my hair. Alice then handed me the loofa to wash my body and raced out the door. It took me a few moments and was a little difficult but it was done in a few moments. I finished and stepped out of the tub, careful not to trip over myself, and wrapped myself in a towel.

When I got into my room, Alice was sitting on my bed with a pair of pajamas next to her. She looked a little forlorn. In pain almost and it made my heart clench. The pixie twiddled her thumbs and looked like she wanted to say something but didn't know the words.

I tried so hard to put on my clothes by myself but the muscles in my body would not respond. 

Alice relented in her stubbornness to help me dress as soon as she realized my discomfort. She sighed before taking my shirt in her hands and pulling it over my head. Then she tilted her head to my bed and told me to sit. I did and after I sat down, she kneeled with my flannel pants in her hands. She Alice gently rolled them up my feet and as I felt her cold hands against my skin, I shivered. I've always loved the feel of her skin against mine. So soft and smooth, and the temperature of it was pleasantly surprising.

The pixie didn't seem to notice as she continued to help me get dressed. After everything was placed on my body, her eyes glazed over again and I knew she was having another vision. I tried to get her to talk to me about the incident in the bathroom but I knew she didn't want to think about it. She was still married to Jasper for God sake. What could she do?

I urged her to look at me once more.

"Alice, please look at me."

I spoke with a sadness that surprised both of us. Was she going to leave? Would she stop being my friend? She slowly but surely picked her head up to look into my eyes. Her beautiful copper color returned and I wanted to touch her again but she spoke then, very lowly with her voice filled with sorrow.

"I'm not going anywhere Bella, I promise."

Alice got up and started pacing in front of my bed before finally moving to the windowsill. "But I can't do this right now. I have feelings for you that I can't explain. Feelings that I shouldn't be having, ones that scare the crap out of me. I can't do this Bella, I'm sorry. I don't want to hurt anyone."

She looked out the window and looked at the night sky and smiled. There was a full moon tonight. It was beautiful here in the country. All trees and no lights from the city. It could be seen for miles.

After a few moments I heard her beautiful voice echo to my ears. Alice spoke so softly that I could barely hear, the way my heart swelled with emotion, I knew exactly what she said.

"I love you Bella."

I let out a shaky breath and watched as the pixie pushed herself out of my window and on to the ground. She raced away before I could respond but I whispered to the wind knowing that she would hear me. "I love you too."  
________________________________

Over the next few months we had a; what most people would call tense relationship. Alice would always be afraid to touch me, not wanting to make anything obvious to Edward or Jasper. I had a feeling that Jasper knew of our feelings for each other, being and empath and all, but he never said anything. Why that was I have no idea.

For months we danced around each other. Then my birthday came and everything changed. Edward became fearful of everything. Alice and the rest of the Cullen's left. Whether I was more depressed about Edward breaking up with me or Alice leaving would show itself in the coming months. I emailed Alice probably over a dozen times in the first month they were gone. But everything always came back to me telling me that the email address was no longer available. I didn't know what to do. I saw her almost everywhere I went. I would have daydreams of her. I could hear her voice in my dreams, always telling me that she'd never leave, that she loved me. I think that's why I cried most nights to sleep. For the love that I never had and lost at the same time.

At times I wondered where my love for Edward went. Then I thought to myself, I always had feelings for Alice. Did I use Edward to get closer to her? Was I expecting her to leave Jasper for me? I felt almost ashamed for how I behaved with him. Towards him. I used him to get something I truly wanted. That's why I cried the day they left. Because I knew she was gone.

Then, when I began my rebellious streak, I could see her all the more clearly. She would show up before me and always ask me what the hell I was doing. I laughed inside only because if this was the only way I could see her, it seemed pretty ironic. Edward told me before he left, not to do anything reckless. It was ironic because that's all I wanted to do. When he took Alice and the rest of the Cullen's from me, I had nothing. I had no emotion. All I wanted to do was actually feel something for once. Charlie often came and woke me up from random nightmares when he wasn't working. He often also urged me to go outside and hang out with either my friends from school or Jacob. 

I picked hanging with Jake because spending time with the kids from school would bring too many memories back.

It went well for a good while. Jake and I would walk around the reservation and talk all about his family and the hobbies he had. I actually drove one of his motorbikes he had lying around his garage. That's what made me see Alice for the first time. It was only for a second but I knew it was her. She would always look at me frightful for my safety. Always with the same look she gave me when she saved me from James.

For a time, hanging out with Jake brought me a sense of peace. But then he left too. I didn't know why at first but then I found out that he and a few members of his tribe were shape shifters. Their tribe leader like a hundred years ago put a curse on them to avenge the people murdered by vampires. So that's why they hated the Cullen's. I wondered why they still hated them even though that family never drank from humans.

We hung out a little more but then when I learned he had affections for me that I couldn't return, he got all broody and left too. Ran off talking about some type of destiny he had. I was alone again. Numb. I lost someone dear to me once more. What could I do?

That's what brought me to the cliff.

Jake and I often talked about cliff diving with him and his pack after I learned about their ability. He would always laughed at me and said I would be too chicken to jump. I wanted to prove him wrong. I took my jacket off and stepped closer to the edge. I could already hear Alice's voice in my ear, telling me not to jump. I looked to the side of me and saw her standing there. Staring at me. I knew she wasn't real, just a figment of my imagination. Looking down to the current of the water gave me a bit of anxiety. Could I really do this? Could I really jump to what could possibly be my death?

"I have to do this. It's the only way you'll stay with me." I actually spoke to the apparition. 

Before I stepped off the edge, I heard a snap of a twig in the tree line.

"Hello?" I asked quite timidly.

I could hear someone walk toward me in the forest and I gasped not realizing the danger that awaited me. What I saw was a mass of fiery red hair and a sneer of sharp fangs. Red eyes also met my dark brown ones and I wanted to step back in fear but held my ground. I didn't want to appear scared or angry at the nomad. That would only tell her that she had won.

She ran toward me and gripped my neck. Her eyes were a mix of obsidian and red so I knew that she hadn't fed in a while. I wanted to fight her. I scratched at the hand that plastered itself around my neck, trying to unlatch it. It was to no avail however. The grip was like iron.

I stopped fighting knowing exactly what she wanted. Pulling at my shirt collar I revealed my creamy pale skin to her gaze.

"Do it." I whispered.

Victoria looked at me with a vacant gaze in her eyes. Not really knowing what I was asking.

"DO IT!"

I screamed at her.

She shook herself out of her haze and smiled evilly. "I'm going to enjoy this." She whispered before shooting forward and biting my neck. Hard. I cringed at the pain but only slightly. The red head took a few pulls of blood from my veins, only enough to sate her thirst.

When Victoria was done however, she walked toward the edge of the cliff with me in her grasp. I felt so weak from the feeding but I could feel a slight burn in my veins. It was similar to the burn from James' venom but it was less potent. She held me up to look into my eyes once more. The burn in my body was becoming more intense with each passing second. I wanted to scream but I had no voice. No strength to convey the pain I was feeling.

That's when I saw Alice there again. Right behind Victoria. I smiled at her, teary eyed. That's when she dropped me. Victoria let go of her iron grip and all I could do was fall. I watched as Alice dove in after me. Her lips moved as if screaming my name, but I couldn't hear. All I could hear was my heartbeat in my ears.

I reached up to her with the remaining strength I had left in my body. I watched as she reached with all of her might toward me. She was going to save me. My Alice. Just like she always had before. She would hold me and save me from the rushing water. Just as our fingers were about to touch however, I felt my back hit the chilly water. Nothing else. No Alice. No savior. Was I going to die? Would I be trapped here under the current forever? Probably. Did I care? Not really. For the one thing that tied me to this world was gone.

'I love you Alice.'

Was the final thought that ran through me before the current took me into the rocky edge of the cliff behind me. I could feel my head crash against the rocks and I blacked out. But not without a final glance at the love I never had. It was the greatest love I had ever known.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I really wanted to convey the concrete connection that these two felt. Since it was so strong, I made it so that Bella was seeing Alice in all of the times she did something dangerous, as well as the cliff scene. This was a very important scene to me in both the movie and any of the fanfictions I've written, because it was what brought Alice back in the novelization and the movie. I think this was a drastic turning point for their relationship as sisters/friends in canon.


	3. Chapter 3

"BELLA!"

There was a slight tremor in the water causing all of the creatures who lived there to scatter away from the intruder. Long fingers of the only figure trapped underneath the surface twitched. Taking notice of the light sound. Bright red eyes opened to reveal the life that had been stolen from her. The newborn vampire lifted her arm and moved her fingers recognizing that her strength had returned to her.

Bella Swan had been changed. The burning sensation she had felt as a human was the venom coursing through her thanks to her attacker. Realizing that she did not need to breathe under the water, she smiled. She also tried to move the rest of her body, but it was to no avail. A large rock had settled on top of her throughout the three days of her change, along with a lot of sand and other rubble.

The brunette tried to move the object, but with the pressure of the water as well as the weight of the rock, it was difficult. Even with her newborn strength. She felt another light tremor in the water and she looked to the surface. There was a body floating on the water letting its current take it to the sand. It was a petite figure and pale, with short hair. It was a woman, Bella reasoned.

Bella thought back to when she heard her name being screamed before the initial movement in the water. The voice sounded so familiar. Could she recognize it? That was the true question. The newborn searched her memories as a human and at first she couldn't fathom who would have that sing song voice. The voice that sounded like wind-chimes.

But as she kept searching, Bella finally found what she was looking for. Memories of a vampire family she met when she was a human. The Cullen's.

"Hi Bella!" It was a magical moment. She heard the voice so clearly. The same petite figure who walked upon a tree branch to greet her. It was like her world had frozen in that one perfect moment when eyes met and bodies came together in an innocent hug.

Bella remembered that moment as if it were yesterday.

She knew that Alice was back, but why? Bella wiggled and tried to remove the boulder from her midsection but it was hard even with her vampire strength. She pushed with all of her might and smiled as it moved an inch. When she looked back up at the surface, Alice was gone, and she found a new fire and determination. Bella needed to get to Alice. Needed to get to her mate. Her true mate. Thoughts of Edward be damned. Her mother always told her never to cry over any boy and she never did. But when Alice left all of those months ago, when Alice left her, the tears flowed and wouldn't stop. That's when she knew that the pixie was different. Meant more to her than any boy, vampire or not.

The newborn kept pushing until the boulder was off of her and all she had to do was shake the sand from her body. She swam up to the surface of the water and took a gasp of air, knowing that she didn't even need it. Bella could smell everything, see everything. She smelled the pine from the trees and the freshness of the grass. She could see all of the little tiny details of the water and the sand at the beach.

Everything was beautiful she knew, but right now she had something to do. Bella caught Alice's scent on the wind. It was faint but still there. She felt like she could bask in the pixie's smell forever. But there was another scent that caught her attention.

It had a copper after-tone to it and it made her throat burn with hunger. She raced after the scent not realizing how fast she was really going until she reached her destination. At first she couldn't see what she was after but then Bella heard a mighty roar. Looking up to a small rock formation in the forest, there was a mountain lion ready to take her as its prey. She smiled wickedly at the creature, and readied herself for its pounce. The feline jumped at her a moment later and Bella caught it by the neck. She skidded back with the animal a few feet thanks to the force of the connection.

While Bella had it in her grasp, she bit down on the thick hide and pulled a bit of blood from the creature. It tasted so good. She heard the animal cry in pain. Bella let it go a moment later noticing that she didn't need a large amount of blood to survive. The animal ran off into the distance without a second thought.

Bella breathed heavily while her hair and clothing stuck to her. She shook her head ridding herself of most of the water but her clothes were a different story. Her favorite green shirt was probably ruined and would most likely lose most of its color. She plucked it from her collar-bone and when she let it go, it stuck to her body once more.

Bella grimaced and raced to her house to change.

With the speed she was going, she found that her shirt was mostly dry by the time she got back.

It had been three days and nothing seemed to change. She supposed it was a good thing and made a note to contact Charlie as soon as she got inside. His car wasn't in the driveway so she assumed the man was at work. Taking a deep calming breath, she blurred into the house and giggled as she went to the front door.

"It's exhilarating." 

Bella thought to herself as she tried to open the door. It was locked. Instead of busting the wooden structure in with her newfound strength, Bella opted for another route. Her tree was just a few steps away and her window was probably unlocked. She hoisted herself onto the branch and hopped to the one closest to her window. She smiled to herself as she remembered Alice coming through here on nights when she was still human. The pixies energy was boundless. The brunette missed it very much in the past few months.

Remembering her mission, Bella ran for her closet to pick something else to wear.

An outfit was picked out in a matter of seconds. Then she turned her attention to the cell phone sitting on her desk. There were a few missed calls from Charlie and Bella pressed the call back button to reach him.

"Bella? Where have you been? I called you like three hundred times."

Charlie's voice was full of worry as he spoke.

"I know dad, I'm sorry. I was with Angela for the past few days. She's been helping me with an assignment we have for English." Bella was almost shocked at how well she could lie now. There was no stuttering evident in her voice and there was a certain charm to it as well. The newborn heard her father grumble over the phone.

"I'm really sorry dad." Bella felt the burn of tears at the back of her eyes. She never really meant to worry the poor man but things happened that were beyond her control. Through experience with the Cullen's she knew she would never cry again.

"It's ok Bells, just tell me what's going on next time ok?"

"Yeah, I promise."

"Good. Well I'll be gone for the next few days, some stuff is going down in Seattle and they want a few of the units here to help with the investigation over there." Charlie seemed a little on edge as he spoke, but that was normal when he was working on a case.

"Ok dad. Be careful."

"You too Bella. I'll see you soon. I love you."

"I love you too dad."

They hung up after their goodbyes and then Bella got a whiff of something in the air.

"Motor oil. It's coming from the Cullen's house."

She didn't want to waste any more time getting to Alice so she raced out the open window and toward the tree line, only to have Alice's scent and the scent of her car change direction. Bella raced after her mate and hoped that she would be alright with the change in her. It was really all she had ever wanted since meeting the Cullen's. She wanted this but not for the vain reasons that most people would have. Bella didn't care about being young and beautiful forever, she just cared about her family. Her vampire family, the ones that she knew would have to bury her if she didn't make the decision to be turned. So the more Bella thought about Victoria's attack, she felt it was more a blessing than a curse. Victoria had done her a great service without even realizing it. Bella laughed loudly the more she thought about it.

The motor oil was gaining a stronger presence in her nose and it made her want to gag. She never knew it would be so intense. Everything about being a vampire was such an amazing experience. The speed, strength were one thing, but the hunger was another whole ball field.

But honestly to be with Alice, forever, she would have it no other way.

Bella neared the area where the scent of Alice's car was the strongest. An air field. The pixies scent was still heavy in the air. The newborn looked around frantically for her mate. She was nowhere to be found however. The only thing that held an ounce of her presence was a tiny aircraft that looked to belong to one of the rich and famous.

Bella knew it was too late to catch up the plane as it drifted into the air. She watched as it rose higher and higher. The landing gear disappeared into the plane a moment later. The brunette knew she had to catch up to Alice. Call it what you will, a feeling, vampire intuition, but Bella began to feel a certain sensation inside of her. It was a mixture of sorrow, guilt, love, despair and absolution.

"What are you doing my love?" Bella thought to herself.

She knew that she had to catch up to the pixie before she did something she would regret forever. But how would she accomplish such a feat, even as a vampire?

Bella once again took off after the small plane. On the ground it was hard to keep track of it. However as she continued on, she felt a certain connection. One that she only felt with Alice. It was strange, she couldn't feel anything when she was with Edward. Couldn't feel the emotions coming from his body. Couldn't feel the intense dread he had felt when he broke up with her all of those months ago. Was this further proof that she and Alice were meant to be? Was whatever deity controlling this world giving her a further edge to save Alice from herself?

Although Bella wasn't tired from running, she was certainly somewhat annoyed. She rolled her eyes and took off after the plane. She followed the craft all the way to the shore. Bella stared at the ocean, enraged at the obstacle in her way. What could she do? Certainly she wasn't fast enough to run along water. Was she?

There was only one way to find out.


	4. Chapter 4

The small plane that held very precious cargo reached its destination. There was barely any bumps as it landed and it never jerked its passenger. Alice landed in Italy seeking counsel from some of the most powerful vampires in history. The Volturi. Her true love was dead. What else could she do? The pixie retrieved her only bag from the overhead compartment and walked down the short aisle to the door.

During the flight she had changed into something a little more elegant to see the three brothers of the Volturi Council. A white blouse with a long yellow over coat with large sunglasses and a scarf to hide the shine to her skin. She donned the scarf just as she exited the plane. It was going to be a sunny day. Beautiful for a festival she thought. Alice breathed heavily and released a sigh. She wished she could share moments like this with Bella. Her Bella.

The pain in her heart was still an unbearable one but she tread on knowing that she must see Aro. He was the true leader of this coven. Which was the largest in existence. He ruled through both fear and kindness. When Alice met the man he told her as such that it was the perfect balance. The pixie was indeed offered a place within his guard but she knew that it wouldn't be right to abandon the only family she knew for the better part of a century.

Alice walked through the terminals and toward the rental car station. She smiled at the human behind the counter and with just that smile he gave her the best car in the lot. Granted it was a town-car, much like Carlisle's own vehicle back home, but she knew she had to make due.

Alice got the keys and journeyed to it straight away not wanting to waste any time. Tears could be felt at the back of her copper eyes as she drove the long stretch of road toward the small village. She missed Bella beside her. It was almost as if she could feel her right there next to her. When she looked over at the passenger seat, a mirage showed itself of her young love. Her chocolate eyes bore into her soul, a large smile was plastered on her face.

It was almost as if she looked like they were headed to a much needed get away. Alice gripped the steering wheel harder and could feel the leather give way under her grip. She closed her eyes, willing the image to go away. The burn of the tears that could no longer be shed was ever more existent in this moment.

Bella's image faded away but the feeling of her presence stayed with her.

Alice pressed her foot harder on the gas pedal in hopes of getting there faster. She really needed to see Aro. She needed him to tell her what to do.

The pixie knew what she wanted. She wanted to be with Bella again. To see her, to feel her, to bask in her presence once more. That's where Alice felt most at peace. By Bella's side. A grim determination settled on her features.

She drove until she got to the small village where the council resided. She weaved in and out of alleyways large enough to fit the car, but when she came across a large group of people dressed in red robes, she knew it was time to ditch the vehicle.

Alice parked in a nearby dark alley, and got out of the town-car. She walked a few steps and when she realized there weren't any prying eyes, she ran as fast as she could to the entrance of the church that house the Volturi. When she first came here she chuckled at the irony that presented itself. Vampires hiding out in an old chapel. Of course it looked a lot smaller than it actually was but when dealing with the largest vampire coven in all of history, improvements must be made.

A few knocks sounded on the large wooden door, and a small patch opened to reveal a pair of heavy red eyes.

"Who calls upon the council?"

Alice cleared her throat before speaking, clearly nervous of the situation.

"Alice Cullen. I must speak with the Lord Aro."

A few more seconds passed and the patch closed itself again and then the door opened. A robed figure, not part of the festivities in town was on the other side. No words were spoken as she passed through the threshold. With quick and easy steps, Alice moved toward the secretary desk leading to the council chambers.

"Hello Heather." Alice spoke nicely to the woman seated before the door.

"Alice, so good to see you darling." She smiled brightly in return.

"I must see the Lord." The smile was gone from Alice's face and the look of grim determination replaced it once more.

Sensing the tense air in the room, Heather made no move to stop her and she paged the lords at once signifying that they had a visitor. The double wooden doors opened to Alice and she slowly walked in as to not feel like a threat to the ancient vampires.

All three brothers were sitting in their perspective thrones. Aro in the middle. An older looking vampire, known to many as Markus was on his right. Finally his younger brother, a fair looking man known as Caius on his left. Upon seeing the young Cullen, Aro was lifted from his seat and greeted her straight away.

"Alice! So good to see you darling." He said with a large smile.

Carlisle was a long standing friend of Aro's and was once a part of the council himself until he found an alternate source of blood for food. The blonde left when the rest of his comrades wouldn't take to the liking of animal blood versus human. They still remained in contact with one another however, their friendship still strong to this day.

Alice's eyes were still filled with tears as she bowed to the lord. When she rose, Aro knew immediately that something was wrong.

"What is wrong my dear?" He said with great concern.

The pixie released a shaky breath and explained the situation.

"My mate is dead, My Lord."

Those word rung heavily in the chamber and yet Aro looked at her confusedly.

"But Alice, Jasper is your mate, is he not? He and the rest of your family are very much alive. I had just spoken with Carlisle recently in fact."

Alice shook her head grimly, holding out her hand for the man to take. Aro had a very unique gift for a vampire. Once he made skin on skin contact with another being, mostly their hand or arm, he could read their mind. Images of the persons' thoughts and past actions would flash past his minds' eye.

The lord looked at her warily but understood her need for him to see.

Slowly he took hold of her open palm and gasped as he read her past and present. It all went by so quickly. Alice had visions of Bella soon after she was just turned into a vampire. The girl with a heart shaped face showed herself in many visions. Then came the meeting. So many feelings filtered through his body as he saw Alice and Bella embrace for the first time.

There was pain in this vision too. Seeing Bella go off with her brother, thinking that he was her mate. Tears would well up in the pixies eyes and all she could do was watch and want. Then there was hope as he watched the two girls get closer with each passing day. Alice showed him the night they almost kissed in Bella's bathroom and the night of the human's birthday. So many things went wrong in such little time. Rage plagued her when the family left to 'protect' the girl. Sadness overcame the elder as he watched the vision Alice had of Bella's death.

Tears burned in his eyes as he watched the redheaded nomad picked the small girl up by the neck and drink from her. He gasped as he watched Bella fall into the water. That's when the vision ended and he let go of her hand with a heavy, sad sigh.

It took a moment for Aro to regain his composure.

"She's gone." He said with finality.

Alice only nodded her head in confirmation. She looked into the lord's eyes and watched as the tears began to glisten in his red eyes. 

"I know. I came here to tell you that I want to die too. You're the only one who can grant a lawful death to any vampire who wishes it."

Aro, Markus and Caius looked at the tiny vampire with wide eyes. She had such a long life ahead of her. Why would she want to waste it? They did not see the vision that their brother had however and couldn't understand the pain wracking her entire being. The lord who stood, walked back to his wooden throne and clutched the back of it with a pale hand. Silence echoed throughout the hall. No one spoke for a long moment until Aro turned to look at Alice once more.

The pixie felt numb under his gaze for she knew what his answer would be. She knew that he and Carlisle were good friends to this day and killing a member of his coven, even lawfully would cause the whole family great pain. It would probably even be considered murder considering the fact that she had not seen them since she left for Forks. The pixie honestly didn't know if she could go back. Didn't know if she could face them knowing the fact that Bella was indeed dead. Every memory for the past two years had Bella in every single one of them. Alice would be so close to her without even touching her. She could feel Bella's gaze upon her almost every moment the human was with them.

No, she couldn't go back. But she couldn't move forward either. Not without Bella by her side. Bella woke up her soul from the deepest sleep it had ever known. She set her entire world in a fire that could only be called desire. 

Her eyes widened as a tear began to fall down her alabaster cheek. It was one tear that held all of her hopes and dreams of a future with the only girl she had ever loved. It held any feeling left inside of her body. What could she do? There was nothing left for her. There was only one thing she could do as she heard the crowd of people gathering outside. She bowed her head respectfully to Aro and his brothers and turned to leave the room. The tear fell from her face and on to the floor. The sound it made was so quiet but it could be heard as if it was screaming at her.

There was no pause in her step as she walked to the big wooden double doors she had entered ten minutes prior. There was no bandana covering her head, no sunglasses to hide the color of her eyes. She reached up and took the long trench coat off of her and opened the door.

______________________________

Back in the white room, Aro sat with his elbow on the armrest of his chair, his knuckles planted firmly under his chin. Alice's memories for the human girl haunted him. It was much like the memories he had as a young man when he thought his love would perish. He and his wife Sulpicia were young lovers before he went to war with the Romanians. She never knew his secret, Aro was turned into a vampire years before he met her. Before he rode off to join his troops, Sulpicia met him on his horse. She told him to come back to her soon. It was years before they met again. The war had taken so long to win, Aro's thoughts were always of the young maiden.

One day, after the war had been won, he felt in his dead heart feelings of loneliness and heartbreak. He didn't understand what was going on because they weren't his emotions. His eyes widened at the thought that maybe they weren't his but they belonged to someone that he cared deeply for. Aro clutched at his heart. Knowing that these could possibly be his mate's feelings feeding into his heart concerned him immensely. He raced out his tent on foot and ran towards Sulpicia's hometown. Nothing could stop him at this point, not even his brothers could catch up to him in time to stop his advance. Aro felt so much coming from the young girl. Love, despair, heartbreak, devotion. A few days of running later, brought Aro to his destination. The myriad of emotions he was feeling suddenly stopped. He felt nothing; felt numb.

He searched everywhere for the girl, even at their special spot. A cliff that held a single tree. He would often hold Sulpicia in his arms under that tree. He looked down at the bottom of the cliff and saw her lying there, just before the tide. Sharp jagged rocks awaited her at the bottom and a few had cut into her skin. He could smell the blood as he jumped to reach her. Aro reached her and looked at her, she was still breathing and could hear her heartbeat in her chest but it was faint. There was only one thing he could do.

The young lord leaned down and bit into his lover's neck, hoping this would be enough to keep her alive. She had indeed lost a lot of blood as it soaked the surface of the rocks as well as his clothing. Just before he could release his venom into her bloodstream her heart stopped beating. His eyes widened not wanting to believe that she was indeed dead. Aro bit into the junction of her arm and at her wrist hoping that it would be enough to keep the bloodstream alive.

A few moments passed without any change. There was no scream of pain from the venom in her blood. No sound of an erratic heartbeat. No sound reached his ears. Aro screamed at the sky and held Sulpicia close to him. He took in her scent over and over and stroked her hair. Her long smooth dark hair. He gasped as he felt a tear escape his eye. It was just one tear. That one tear held everything for him. He felt something against his skin just after the tear fell from his chin. Aro looked down and his eyes widened as he took in the sight of his lover with her eyes opened and a small weak smile upon her lips. He noticed that the color of her eyes were not the bright blue he had always knew, but a deep red much like his own. The smile that made itself known went from ear to ear.

The lord's memory of this day passed before him on seconds. He gasped as he realized what Alice might do. She had lost her mate. Her true love to death. Aro knew that if he was too late to save Sulpicia he would throw himself into the ocean. It would've been the closest thing to death for another vampire. He got up off the throne and ran to the entrance.

______________________________________

Alice had already removed her coat and was beginning to unbutton her blouse as she walked toward the sun and the crowd. "Alice." He whispered as he reached for her. Not wanting this to be her fate. The pixie looked back behind her and told him it was the only way. The tips of his fingers barely grazed her shirt as she continued to unbutton it.

A few diamonds began to sparkle on her skin as she stepped into the sunlight. But a gust of wind blew right passed them and knocked Alice back into the hall. When both vampires regained their bearings, they saw that it wasn't a gust of wind at all but a red hooded figure holding Alice in place against the far wall of the hallway.

"LET GO OF ME!" Alice screamed at the top of her lungs.

Aro ran to close the doors leading to the outside world keeping all that was present away from them. His guard began to move to his aid but was stopped with a small gesture.

The pixie kept thrashing around, trying to rid herself of the strange hold on her. It felt so familiar but she knew for certain at the moment she didn't care how it felt, and just then lips crashed against her own to stop the screaming in the small walkway. Alice's eyes widened as she felt the plump lips against her own and wanted to punch whoever had the gall to kiss. This stranger had no idea who they were dealing with.

But as she broke one arm free of the hold, she almost screamed at what she saw. A sharp intake of breath was all that could be heard for a good two minutes. And then Alice spoke once more, a name uttered from her lips.

"B-Bella?!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So in all honesty, I cant make Michael Sheen a bad guy. I love him as an actor and he's astonishingly brilliant. I know Aro is an asshole in the Movies and books but this is my spin on the Lord of the vampires.


	5. Chapter 5

Bella's Pov.

Bella watched in disappointment as the plane continued on without her. She knew that Alice was aboard. How would she get to her now? The newborn looked out to the water and wondered if she was indeed fast enough to run along its surface. Was it even possible? She moved back toward the tree line and took a deep breath before taking off. Bella felt as if there was nothing beneath her as she ran. She closed her eyes hoping beyond hope that this would work. The wind pushed the water against the shore line and sprayed her face with dew. She cringed as she neared the ocean but knew she couldn't stop now.

Bella continued forward hoping against all hope that her legs would be fast enough to carry her. When she felt nothing but water soaking through her shoes, she smiled in triumph. Her red eyes opened and widened as she grinned through her victory. All she could think of was running. Saving Alice, and running. Bella knew that if she lost her footing or concentration, all of this would be for naught. 

Her legs blurred beneath her and honestly she thought this was pretty cool. Given the chance, she would love to explore this further. She smiled knowing that her legs would never tire again. If she wanted to, Bella could run all around the world. She could see everything in a day. That would be amazing. Alice's smiling face echoed across her thoughts as she remembered why she was here. The young newborn skated across the water following the emotions coming from her mate. If she knew Alice, she knew the little Cullen would be trying to cut herself from any emotion. But there were still signs of it there. The sadness, the love, everything was still there.

"I'm coming Alice." Bella spoke to the wind. She pushed her legs to move faster as they took her across the waters' surface.

It was mere minutes until her vampire vision showed her another shore. She knew she couldn't let anyone see her in fear of them learning the secret of vampires' actual existence. Bella veered off course slightly and continued down south. She passed most of Asia, and ventured into Italy in the very southern border. The plane was nowhere to be seen but the emotions coming from Alice were what was guiding her. They were her north star in a sense. The good thing was, that there were barely any people in the water this time of year and so she was safe from detection.

Bella knew when to pass into the shadows in the overly populated areas. And she knew to stay away from people in general. The hunger inside her had been curbed for the time being but she knew that it could rise again at any moment. She knew she was getting closer because her heart was hammering in her chest. Bella was beginning to believe that vampire's hearts die as they're turned but when they mate with someone, it beats again, full of life.

Wheat fields surrounded her sides. A smirk rose on Bella's face as she got an idea. First she had to find a trench coat and pair of sunglasses to cover her from the sun. Her ears caught the sound of a couple making out in a nearby alleyway. The young man had his girlfriend up against the wall and she could smell both of their blood and could hear the heartbeat in her ears. The burn in there throat from earlier began anew. She saw a bright red cloak on the ground next to the pair and she knew she had to grab it.

Bella blurred quickly to grab the robe and then took off running. She stayed away from the roads as to not draw attention to herself. The fields surrounding her proved to be a great chance of cover. She neared a small village where a vast amount of people began to gather. For what she didn't know but she really didn't have time to find out.

"She's gone." A voice echoed in her ears. It was a voice of authority that much she could tell.

The pain in her chest seemed to intensify as Alice's pain got stronger. Bella knew they were talking about her. But she wasn't gone. She was still there, all she needed to do was find Alice. These people however were becoming a nuisance and she veered off into another alleyway.

"I'm so sick of this sticking to the shadows crap." Bella thought to herself.

Alice's voice then rang through her. "I know. I came here to tell you that I want to die too. You're the only one who can grant a lawful death to any vampire who so wishes it."

No. Alice couldn't die. Not now. Not when she was so close to finding her again. Bella had to find out where she was. She had to get to the courtyard. Her patience be damned. Just as she reached the edge of the crowd of people, Alice's emotions were gone. The only way of finding her mate was no longer there. She wanted to scream, but all she did was clench her hands into fists.

Bella's eyes filled with tears that she could no longer shed.

"Damn it Alice. Don't give up on me now baby." She whispered.

The people began to roar with excitement. In her confusion she moved to the center of town. Which consisted of a large church with a clock tower. As soon as it reached the twelve o'clock mark, it rang loudly and the people cheered and began hugging each other. It was between a pair huggers that let her see Alice in all of her glory. There was no light in her eyes, no hope in her face. It was like she was gone. Bella saw the pixie's coat lying on the dirty floor of the hallway leading into the church. She watched as Alice began to unbutton her beautiful blouse they had bought on a shopping trip together.

"No." Bella whispered to herself as she ran as fast as her legs could carry her.

As Alice's skin began to shine like diamonds, Bella covered her cloaked body against her. She buried her face against Alice's neck and she felt home.

"LET ME GO!" Alice screamed in her ear.

The pixie began to thrash against Bella, trying to relinquish her hold on her. Bella's ears caught the sound of the double wooden doors closing and knew they had an audience. The newborn took in her mate's scent and salivated. Venom began to pool in her mouth and Bella knew if she didn't do something now, that it would be worse for her later on. Alice was still screaming at her, begging her to let her go. Bella did the only thing she thought was best at the time and pushed her cold lips against Alice's. She held back the moan that built up in her chest and smirked as the pixie gasped at the intrusion. Her mate swung a fist in her direction and missed.

There was such a rage in her for a moment. Then she looked beyond the hood and saw the face beneath it.

"B-Bella?!" That was the first time she ever heard Alice stutter.

The girl in question released her hold, stepped back, and removed the hood.

"I found you." Bella spoke in an exhilarated whisper.

She saw Alice in a whole new light now. Every curve to her, every fiber of her hair and skin shined in her eyes. Alice stepped up to the newborn and slowly reached up to touch her face.

"How?" Alice whispered, not believing what she was seeing.

"Victoria. She changed me without even knowing." Bella smirked in her victory and held Alice's hand to her skin.

Both vampire's looked into each other's eyes, taking in the fact that they were here, together. Alice looked deep into Bella's eyes and saw that the chocolate brown that she fell in love with were now replaced with flecks of both red and gold. It was quite beautiful. The height difference between them was slight but it still had Alice looking up into Bella's eyes. She looked at both her mates' eyes and her lips. Whispering to herself that she was here. She was real.

"You're here. You're real." Once again tears formed in her eyes as she basked in Bella's presence. 

Alice leaned forward slightly and her forehead touched Bella's chin. 

"You're real." She repeated. Bella leaned down and kissed Alice's smooth forehead.

Both girls clutched to each other and Alice began to sob. She cried and spoke of how sorry she was for letting Edward take her away. Her legs became weak as she cried and they both fell to the floor. All Bella did was hold her girl and thread her fingers through the short spikey hair, and whisper reassurance in her ear. Alice continued to cry as she heard her mates' voice again. It rang through her like life itself.

Aro looked at the guards currently circling the two girls and waved them away. There was no doubt in his mind that they needed a moment alone.

Bella continued to whisper her I love you's to Alice. Relishing in the fact that she was holding her mate again. It was so different when she had been human. They were the same temperature now. There was no chill, no rock hard body against her. Now that they were the same, Alice felt like a pure woman. Her softness, the temperature of her skin was almost warm to the touch with all of the emotions running through her.

"We're the same temperature now." 

The newborn whispered to her mate. She kissed the top of her head as Alice clutched her tighter. Not wanting to let go. Bella smiled thinking that they would never have to let go again. Ever. They were bound together for the rest of time. It wasn't until much later that the two women remembered where they were. Alice shook herself out of her daze and stood up. Bella of course followed her. The newborn reached out her hand for Alice to take and they walked to the throne room together. Hoping to explain. They walked slowly together, just basking in each-other's presence. The two hadn't seen each other in months. With Bella being a newborn now, Alice knew she was stronger and faster and more susceptible to the hunger than her. Alice knew that she would guide her love every step of the way.

When they got to the throne room Aro and his brothers were all seated in their chairs. The eldest lord had his elbow on the arm while he rubbed his brow. Granted, he understood Alice's want to die, but the fact that she took her fate into her own hands had Aro basically seething at this point.

"So Alice." He gritted his teeth.

"You mean to tell me that you did not see your mate's return in one of your visions?"

The pixie shook her head in shame. She was so sure of Bella's fate that she never thought to look further.

Seeing Alice's discomfort, Bella stepped forward and spoke for her.

"It was my fault my lord. I gave Alice no reason to believe that I was still alive. I was bitten months after she left with the rest of the Cullen's and when I transformed I was under a large body of water. My scent was faded under it and it was so dark that no one could see. Not even a vampire. When I resurfaced, I had to hunt, but when I felt the emotional bond between Alice and I; I knew that she was in danger. I had to save her from doing something she would regret later."

Bella squeezed her mate's hand lightly to send reassurance through their bond. Alice still felt ashamed of herself but that was normal. She should've sensed that Bella was still alive even through their new bond as mates. Now though she could feel every emotion coming from Bella. The love, the relief, and the happiness of being reunited. A watery smile was sent her way as Aro cleared his throat gaining their attention once again.

"Alice, you must realize that only pain and despair come from ignoring this new bond that you and Miss Swan share. Nothing can come between this. You both are able to sense each-other's emotions, but you cannot manipulate them like Jasper can. All you can do for each other is comfort and love one another." He spoke recalling the newness of his own mate bond with Sulpicia.

Alice bowed her head slightly hearing and understanding the words leaving his mouth. "I understand my lord. This will never happen again."

"See that it doesn't my dears, for I am not as forgiving to another offense at attempted exposure." 

Aro spoke seriously before turning his concerned frown into a pleasant smile. 

"Now go back to the Villa and reunite your family. I'm sure they are anxiously awaiting your arrival."

Alice immediately grabbed Bella's hand and raced out of the ballroom. She lead them back to her rented town car parked not far from the church. Quickly the two girls got in the car and Alice began to drive. Bella laughed thinking about her time in this car as a human. She thought this was fast in the world of vampires, but in reality this was nothing. Bella then grabbed Alice's free hand and brought it to her delicate lips. Upon feeling the softness of them on her bare skin, the pixie could already feel her intense desire for her mate clawing at the surface. However she knew she had to share Bella for a little while longer as they came up to the Cullen Villa. The two sat there for a long while trying to decide on how to go about this. After a five minute discussion it felt only right that Alice go in first and Bella follow her.

Alice put a scarf over her head to block the sun from her skin. Then they both got out of the car and walked up to the house. This villa along with their house in Forks were both sound proof so their arrival would definitely be unannounced. Alice stood at the door for a long moment before she felt Bella's hand on her shoulder.

"It's going to be alright Alice. I'm right here with you."

Alice sighed turning to face Bella. "It's funny. All of this still feels like a dream. You being here, being one of us. It hardly feels real." Bella raised a hand to her mates' cheek. Looking into each-other's eyes, they each felt so much love and confidence in their bond. Alice felt Bella's confidence in her, telling her everything was going to be ok.

Alice turned back around and gripped the door handle. Pushing it open, she found Esme pacing the threshold. Her siblings, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett were there with her as well. At the sound of the door opening, all of them turned their heads and watched Alice simply walk through it. Esme gasped at the sight of her daughter and ran to her. The pixie was half way through to the couch with her mother before she turned back to the door at the sound of another pair of footsteps.

Each person in that room, even Carlisle began to make his way down the steps from his office, looked to the door wondering who Alice brought with her. Esme was about to ask when she was almost blinded by sparkling skin. She brought her arm up to shield her eyes from the light and as the figure walked past the threshold. A familiar scent went through her nose and when she caught sight of the figure, she screamed as if she had seen a ghost.

Everyone in the room gasped as Bella Swan walked through the door of their villa, changed into a vampire. Esme walked slowly to the young newborn and looked at the redish gold color of her eyes. Tears flooded to her vision and they also flooded Bella's. Esme took her chin in both hands, which were shaking violently.

"Oh Bella. I'm so sorry." 

Her voice broke with each word. Eyes became bloodshot with unshed tears as she cried. The two women hugged and cried out of both sadness and relief. Esme outright sobbed at the fact that Bella was so young and one of them, never having lived her life. Bella cried happily out of relief from being reunited with the only people she considered worthy to spend the rest of eternity with.

Esme hugged and rocked Bella in her arms. She clutched to Bella never wanting to let her daughter go again. This girl brought such life and light to this family. It was so hard to leave her behind. Bella squeezed Esme just as hard as tears stung her own eyes. The newborn then felt a heavy hand on her shoulder. Upon looking up she looked into the teary copper eyes of Emmett Cullen. He was smiling down with his sad regretful smile. Bella grabbed his wrist and dragged him in to join the hug.

Soon everyone present in the house joined in the family moment. Tears in their eyes and smiles on their faces. Not happy because of Bella's fate but of her being here at this moment. That was truly all that mattered.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter. It's also the chapter that has some lady loving in it. It was the first I've written so I apologize if anything reads a little awkward. I have read it over again and nothing seems to be out of the ordinary, but again I was like 19 when I wrote this and I'm 10 years older now so hey I could be totally wrong. Lol.

Chapter 6.

It was hours before everyone went their separate ways inside the Villa. Most of the time they spent together were filled with stories of how Bella's life was after the vampires left Forks. Of course she told them everything. School, the nightmares, Jacob's departure, Victoria's attack; nothing was left unsaid, nothing was hidden.

After that, they all went outside to test Bella's newborn strength and speed. Emmett went up against her in an arm wrestling match. He was the strongest so it only made sense. Bella beat him in no time. Then it was the speed test. Edward was the fastest in the family but his absence meant that Alice was the next best.

The pixie vampire smiled at her mate as they met at the starting line. Bella could feel her heated gaze upon her skin and felt the need to either kiss her or take her right there on the field. But with everyone else in the Cullen family present, she vowed to wait until they were alone. Rosalie was there to start them off and when she said 'Go', both vampires raced through the wheat field. Wanting to stir up a little mischief, Bella purposefully fell back behind her mate and watched her run. No longer was she a blur in front of her eyes. The newborn could see her perfectly, and boy was it a sight to behold.

Alice's perfect body shined like diamonds under a sea of clear water. She was so fluid and graceful that it made Bella fell something stir in her. It was predatory but also passionate. So the brunette did the only thing that came to her mind. She caught up to the pixie and tackled her to the ground. She heard her gasp as she fell but when Bella kissed her lips, a moan came rushing out. After the initial shock, Alice threaded her fingers into Bella's soft, thick hair. Their tongues slipped out and battled for dominance, but Bella's won out in the end.

Both girls could feel the sun begin to set as they kissed. Each moment became a more passionate dance between their lips and tongues. However when Bella's thigh slipped between Alice's, they knew they had to get back to their family before they went looking for them. One last soft kiss and they got up quickly and raced back to where they started. Of course Bella had won, but the look upon both of their faces, showed promises of another performance of passion when they all went their separate ways.

That is where they find themselves at this very moment. In Alice's bedroom.

It was painted yellow. The color of her personality as well as her favorite car. Bella smiled thinking of every reason why she loved this woman before her. Alice twirled showing her all of the important things around the room. Then her eyes gazed upon the dry wall still not painted from when she knocked it out after witnessing the vision of Bella's death. The room went completely silent and thanks to the sound proofing all around the Villa, nothing could be heard on the outside. You could literally hear a pin drop in this situation. Bella went to her mate immediately sensing the change in her mood.

She wrapped strong toned arms around the tiny waist of her companion. She squeezed her tightly against her body. Bella could hear the heavy sigh from her love and didn't have to be a mind reader to figure out what she was thinking about.

"I'm sorry I put you through so much pain, my love."

Alice turned in her arms and kissed her passionately without warning. When they separated she spoke.

"Don't you dare apologize for that. I wish I could turn back time and prevent any of this from happening. I wish we never put you in danger. I'm sorry Bella. You had your whole life ahead of you and now it's gone. I wish I had never left you." Sobs came out from her lips then and she rested her forehead against Bella's chin as she cried.

The newborn tilted her head down slightly and kissed the porcelain skin of her mate's forehead.

"I understand why you had to leave Alice. I do. I was so scared in life, always afraid to get what I wanted. When Victoria changed me, she gave me the most valuable gift. Cause let's face it, your brother would've never turned me even if I had begged him to do it. This had to happen Alice, otherwise I would not be what I am right now. By your side, as one of you."

Alice looked into Bella's eyes to see if there was any sign of regret in them and was surprised to see that there was none. Not in her eyes and not in her heart.

"I don't deserve you." Alice whispered with fresh tears in her golden eyes.

"You silly girl. You deserve so much more and I will spend every day for the rest of eternity giving it to you." Bella pressed her palm to Alice's cheek and the pixie kissed it tenderly. The taller girl then leaned down and kissed her mate gently on the lips. A mix between a sob and a moan echoed through Alice's lips.

She wrapped her arms around Bella's neck as they kissed. The connection between their mouths became more passionate as Bella peeked her tongue out seeking entrance into her mate's mouth. Alice instantly granted it and pulled herself impossibly close to Bella. The fronts of their bodies pressed together and even with their clothing still on the two women could feel the almost unbearable heat that came with their mutual love and desire.

The pixie threaded her fingers into Bella's hair and pulled slightly making the newborn moan roughly in her mouth. This made Bella move her hands from the small hips to the full and voluptuous chest of her lover. Bella slipped her hands at the top of Alice's silver blouse and pulled right down the middle, ripping the buttons off of it. She expected her mate to be mad but there was a spike of passion seeping through their connection.

Bella smiled evilly and pushed Alice backwards onto the unneeded bed. Vampires never slept so it made the girl always wonder why they had them. Then it came to her. All of the vampires who had mate's to make love with needed beds so they didn't wreck the house. Alice fell onto the mattress with a huff and looked up to Bella, seeing her strip off her own shirt in a slow fluid motion. The pixie felt her eyes darken at the sight of her mate's perfect body. When the garment was removed, Bella quickly threw it over to the other side of the room.

There was only a thin line of red gold around her eyes. The passion Bella was feeling overcame her senses. She looked down at Alice clad in a ripped blouse and a lace bra and smiled as she got down on her hands and knees and crawled up her body until she met the plump lips of her mate. The newborn nipped at them as she peeled off the damaged shirt. When that was gone, Bella softly ran her fingers up Alice's arms, making her shiver and purr in arousal. Alice leaned up on her arms and exposed her back to Bella's onslaught. She dragged her fingertips up Alice's spine and this made the pixie moan loudly.

The newborn quickly unsnapped Alice's bra clasp and kissed her neck. Her fangs clicked out because of the scent of pure arousal wafting around the room. She scraped her mate's neck with her teeth and Alice clutched at the girl, wanting her to end this torture.

Feeling the pixie's hardened nipples against her chest, Bella leaned down and took one into her mouth, sucking gently at first. Alice arched her back into the perfect mouth of her lover and groaned, needing more. How long had she wanted this? How long had she craved Bella's touch? Too long for her to think about that's for sure. But Alice knew she needed to feel her mate's skin against her own. So she pushed Bella away from her supple breasts and at first saw confusion in her eyes.

"I need to feel you against me Bella." Alice said with a dripping need in her voice.

She leaned forward after that and kissed Bella, straddling her as she worked her hands back to Bella's bra clasp. It took a moment to be rid of the undergarment but as the pixie took in the form of her mate, her own fangs extended in arousal.

"You're perfect." Alice uttered those two words as if she speaking to a goddess.

Bella smiled and pulled Alice to her bringing their naked torso's together. Both girls moaned at the sensation. The newborn was caught off guard as her mate pushed her down on to the cushion of the mattress and began her own onslaught of her skin. Only Alice went right for the sensitive spot right beneath her ear, before moving down her collar bone. With every touch of Alice's lips, Bella either growled or moaned in appreciation. Bella knew from the moment she met the pixie that she had wanted this. This passion, this need for her. As Alice moved her kisses to her collar bone, she nipped at the area and Bella pressed her deeper into the area, growling loudly at the bite.

Small hands moved all over her body. Over her breasts and then her abs, and finally down to the zipper and button on her jeans. Bella wanted to cry from the sheer pleasure and from the fact that this was actually finally happening. The newborn felt every pull and tug at the button and arched her hips.

Alice moved her lips down to Bella's chest. She realized that her breasts were not that much larger than her own. When she moved to cup them, she smiled wickedly as she saw that only a little flesh escaped her hand. A tongue poked out and licked all around the skin. Alice moved her mouth inward and licked around the circumference of her nipple before taking it fully into her mouth. Bella roared in pleasure as her mate sucked the diamond hard nipple. The pixie knew better than to leave the other breast unattended however and moved her free hand over to it.

The newborn brunette, held her hand on to her chest and arched her back in a way that would hurt a human. She cursed how sensitive her body was at this moment. She felt her panties get soaked with her arousal and there was no way that Alice couldn't smell it. Her long hair was now in her face as she thrashed her head back and forth needing so much more and not believing that could feel this much pleasure all at once.

Alice smiled evilly at the fact that this was Bella's first time making love ever in her existence. And the fact that she was now a vampire, intensified everything. Every touch, every kiss, every lick of the pixie's tongue could be felt right to her core.

She wanted to make this special for Bella. So she separated herself from her mate's chest and got off of the bed to strip the rest of her clothes. Alice looked at Bella's hooded eyes and smiled as she followed every move she made. She moved her hands to the zipper on the side of her silver skirt and pulled it down. Both of them could hear every click that the thing made making its way down to the end. Bella had to bite her lip and hold the comforter as she watched Alice. Saliva pooled in her mouth wanting to taste the skin of her lover once more. But she would be patient. Newborn impulses be damned.

Alice heaved a heavy sigh as her skirt fell onto the floor. Red lace panties against pale skin now greeted the sight of her mate. The pixie stared straight at Bella and sashayed over to her.

Once within arms' reach, Bella grasped at her waist, bringing her close. She just rested her head against the smooth skin and spoke quietly.

"I have wanted this for so long Alice."

Tears sprung to the pixie's eyes and she regretted the fact that they waited so long for this. She threaded her fingers through Bella's long locks.

"So have I my love. You have no idea how long."

Ever since the first few visions of Bella, Alice felt a desperate want for this girl. She didn't understand it at first. She was scared of her desire back then, but now she wanted to grip it by the horns and run with it. Alice grasped Bella's strong chin in her hand and tilted it up so she could meet her eyes.

"I love you so much Bella. I always have."

Bella sobbed, seeing the look that she fell in love with, and reached up to kiss Alice with a fierce love and passion.

The newborn pulled her mate down into her arms and turned them so that she was on top. Bella kissed the pixie's smooth lips for what felt like ages before she moved down her chest. Once again she paid equal attention to both of Alice's perfect breasts. Alice moaned loudly at each stroke of Bella's tongue on her chest.

While preoccupied with her current venture, Bella moved her free hand down to the red lace  
covering a most magnificent treasure. One that was all for her. She could feel the heat coming from Alice's core straight away. She pried herself away from her mate's chest and looked down. Bella moved her hand only slightly and grinned as Alice roared in ecstasy.

The newborn moved down to her abdomen, keeping eye contact with her every step of the way. Once Bella reached her hips, she nipped and kissed her skin. Alice arched her hips into the air, needing more of Bella. Needing her to touch her.

Watching with rapt desire, Bella saw Alice grip the sheets of her bed. Almost tearing holes in the fabric.

Tears filled with passion, love and need filled the pixie's eyes.

"Bella, I need you. Please…"

Bella looked up to her lover and stroked the side of her face. Understanding the need her mate felt, Bella ripped away the fabric covering the apex of her thighs.

"Oh…."

Bella looked upon Alice as if she were seeing God. Nothing but porcelain skin was there. She was so beautiful. Alice's pussy greeted her sight and she couldn't help but lean down and kiss the skin just above her clit.

"Oh Bella…"

Alice said with a mixture of a moan and a sob at once.

Bella once again salivated at the smell of Alice's arousal. She tried to reign in her need to taste her. To learn what else made her lover squirm and cry out. But the primal passion she felt at this moment wouldn't let her. It reasoned that they had all of eternity to learn each other's bodies. Bella had no choice but to follow its whim and leaned down to lick the complete trail, from bottom to the top, of Alice's lower lips.

The pixie screamed at the feeling of Bella against her like that. Bella moaned at the lovely taste of her lover. She couldn't help but go for more. Alice gripped the sheets once again as Bella licked her all over. The pixie couldn't help but arch her hips at every stroke of the beautiful tongue against her.

"Oh God Bella. Please don't stop."

Alice moved her hands from the sheets and into the long brown locks of her lover, holding her in place.

Bella smiled against her, moaning as she loved the taste of her mate. She moved her arms underneath Alice's legs so she could get a better position. This allowed her to open her love even more to her tongue. Bella plunged deep into Alice's opening and moaned loudly at the intensified flavor.

"Oh my God. More Bella, please." Alice sobbed in pleasure into the empty room.

Bella then had an idea and moved her mouth up to Alice's clit and sucked gently. Then she brought a hand around to replace her tongue. When Alice felt Bella's finger enter her pussy she couldn't help but moan in surprise at the welcoming intrusion. It wasn't long until Bella could feel her mate tighten around her finger. When she nipped at the bundle of nerves just above Alice's opening, the pixie screamed her name as she came all over her. Bella moaned at the juices that sprung into her mouth and soaked her hand. She lapped up all of the arousal that came from Alice. She drank it like it was water from the damn fountain of youth. Bella allowed her tongue to comfort her lover as she came down from her orgasmic high. Alice panted as she shook from the aftershock of her orgasm. To be honest, it was her first one in a very long time; and the fact that it came from her true mate, made it all the more intense.

The newborn moved up her body when she stopped shaking, and kissed her lips tenderly. Alice could taste herself on Bella's lips and remembered that it was her turn to pleasure this marvelous woman above her.

"Your turn." She growled as she switched positions with Bella.

Bella did nothing but grin and lean up to capture Alice's lips with her own. She moaned as her tongue slipped out and requested entrance into her mouth. Bella reached up and gripped the pixie's short hair. Alice made sure not to spend too much time here at her mate's lips, and so she moved her kisses down to her collar bone once more. She moved her lips over every inch of skin laid before her, unfortunately this meant that she could see the bite mark that initially ended Bella's human life.

"It's ok Alice. We're together now." She spoke the words intently into Alice's ear hoping they would reach her heart. Bella never wanted her love to feel any guilt in what happened. It wasn't her fault. It wasn't Bella's fault either. It just happened.

Alice move her kisses down to Bella's chest again and moved her hand down between her legs. The heat she felt there was almost unbearable. Alice quickly tore at the fabric keeping her away from Bella's pussy and the girl underneath her arched her hips begging for some attention there. The pixie was never one to disappoint as she moved her fingers around Bella's clit in tight circles. The newborn hissed and reached for Alice. They both sat up and kissed as Alice continued her ministrations. Bella moaned into the kiss and it became louder as she felt three fingers enter her. Arching her head back, she screamed.

"Alice!"

Alice took this as her chance to kiss more of her mate's skin. She pumped her fingers in and out of Bella as she made sure her thumb continuously hit her clit. Bella began to move her hips to the tempo and they found a miraculous rhythm. Bella thanked the Gods that she didn't have to worry about straining her muscles or fatigue as Alice continued doing massively incredible things to her body. She knew it wouldn't be long before she was coming around her mate's hand.

"Oh God Alice, I feel it."

Alice looked down at her hand inside of Bella and then back into her coal black eyes.

"What do you feel baby? Tell me."

"I'm gonna cum." Bella said this whimpering and moaning at the same time.

"Yes my love. Cum for me."

The words being said to her was almost like a soft, loving command as she felt her body tighten and she came all over Alice's hand.

"Dios Mio mi Bella." Alice spoke in Italian as she watched Bella come undone from her touch. It was one of the most beautiful things she had ever seen.

Even though she didn't need to breathe, Bella took in air rapidly and stared up at the ceiling above her, trying to wrap her head around everything she had just felt in the span of a few hours. She felt her mate crawl up her body and reached for her. They held each other for a long while. Alice licked her fingers, tasting Bella's cum on them, and even though Bella felt like she wanted about ten more rounds with her mate, they seemed content just lying there in each other's arms.

Alice rested her head on Bella's shoulder and kissed her collarbone.

"You are my everything Bella." She said as she laid there hugging Bella around her waist.

Bella wrapped her arms around Alice's shoulders and kissed the top of her head.

"And you're mine Alice. You always have been."

And with that they continued to lay there content in their love and their unbridled passion for one another. Both women knew that they would have challenges before them. Victoria, Charlie, the wolf pack, but all of that would be handled later. All they needed to focus on was their love, their future together. Their love was a great one. One that would set the entire world on fire if anyone should keep them apart.

"Marry me, Bella." Alice whispered as she picked her head up off of Bella's chest.

Bella giggled and said.

"Of course Alice. I wouldn't have it any other way."

In that moment, Alice knew that everything was going to come full circle. For she lived for Bella's love. She was the one she sought out her entire existence. Their love was a great one indeed. One that could set the whole world on fire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you that have read this story in it's entirety, I thank you. I know its cheesy and lovey dovey and no Edward in sight, but what the hell? If you haven't heard the song Great Love by Flyleaf, I suggest you do that. It's on their album New Horizons and its just an awesome song.


End file.
